


Locked Up

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Forbidden Love, Linhardt didn't do anything wrong, Linhardt is a manakete, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Linhardt didn't do anything, therefore it makes him wonder what he did wrong. However, a sudden rage awakens.
Kudos: 11





	1. Pre Time Skip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanya Locked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532132) by Jeff Russo. 
  * Inspired by [Inspired by a Manakete Linhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532240) by auranon-art. 

** _SHOVE!_ **

Linhardt felt himself to be shoved in a dark room. He landed on the ground. "W-Wait! What did I wrong?!" Linhardt said. Every other people in the Black Eagles house looked at him with a remorseful look. "I'm sorry..." Edelgard said before she closed the door and locking it. "N-No! Wait!" Linhardt said as he tried to run for the door. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Linhardt started banging on the door.

Everyone winced as they heard the banging. Byleth winced even more. He wished he could free Linhardt as he knew he did nothing wrong. "Please let me out!" Linhardt yelled. Bernadetta looked at Edelgard with a worried face. "I-I'm sure Linhardt didn't do anything wrong!" Bernadetta said to Edelgard. Edelgard looked at her. "I'm sure he didn't but...I don't know...I feel something strange from him..." Byleth felt confused. Something strange?

More banging.

"Let me out! Please!" Linhardt yelled, his voice shaky and thick. His voice sounded like he was on the urge of tears. Caspar really wanted to help his friend. "Edelgard, please let Linhardt out." He said as his voice was starting to be filled with sadness. Edelgard silenced him with a worried yet stern glare.

The door had a small window for Linhardt to look through. "Was this the right thing to do?" Dorothea asked quietly. Ferdinand shrugged alongside Petra. They began walking away. "No! No! Guys, don't leave me in here!" Linhardt began to cry now, his tears falling down his face. He noticed Byleth was the only one standing. "Professor, open the door, please!" Linhardt said. Byleth looked at him with a remorseful look. As much as he wanted to help, he felt like he couldn't do anything. "Professor...I...I love you..." Linhardt said quietly as more sobs escaped his mouth.

Byleth felt shocked from hearing those words. He felt frozen. Did Linhardt literally told him he loved him? This didn't seem to convince him however. He began walking away as the shocked yet remorseful look remained on his face. Linhardt began banging again. "No! Professor, don't leave me in here!" Linhardt yelled as more tears fell down his face. "Please! Somebody help me! Somebody help me!" No one heard his cries. Linhardt sunk into his knees as he cried helplessly.

The room he got shoved in had a small bed with only a short blanket and one pillow. The short blanket looks like it hasn't been washed at all. There was a window that wad big enough. The room didn't smell good either. Linhardt continued crying as he silently begged to be released.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linhardt stayed awake. 3 hours have passed and nobody came in to get him out of the horrible room he was shoved in. Linhardt looked at the door. He heard footsteps walking up. Linhardt stood up as he looked through the small window of the door. He saw Byleth. "Professor!" Linhardt said as he desperately tried to break the door open. This caught Byleth's attention and he walked to him. "Linhardt, there is something I must tell you." Byleth said quietly. Linhardt looked at him. "I love you too..." Linhardt's eyes widened as he heard this. Byleth looked at him.

"If you really love me, then why did you walk away from me?"

Byleth winced when he heard this question. Why didn't he do anything to help Linhardt? He didn't know how to answer this. He walked away after a few moments of silence. Linhardt just watched him walk away. Linhardt began crying even more. "You...you bastard..." Linhardt said angrily through his sobbing. Not only he felt sadness, he felt angry. 

"I...I won't forgive you. No, I won't..." Linhardt growled. "You...no, all of you..."

_ **"I WON'T FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!!!"** _

Suddenly, a green massive light appeared. The next thing heard was glass breaking and the flow of wings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Black Eagles continued their lessons, they indeed heard the glass breaking. "What was that?" Petra questioned. Ferdinand looked out the window and he gasped. "Everyone, look!" Ferdinand yelled and they looked outside, only to see a green and white manakete flying in the sky. Edelgard knew something was up. "Will you come with me, my teacher?" Edelgard questioned to Byleth and he nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and they went to the room where Linhardt was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they looked through the small window of the door, they saw no sign of Linhardt. Edelgard unlocked the door and they ran in, only to see the window broken. They heard the roar of the manakete. Byleth looked around the dark room and looked at the sky. Could Linhardt be the manakete? Byleth decided to run outside and he saw the flying manakete. He then saw beasts coming in. Byleth gasped. He knew he had to help the manakete. He then saw the manakete fighting off the beasts. "I have to help it!" Byleth said and pulled out the Sword of the Creator. The manakete roared as a beast started attacking it.

Byleth used the Sword of the Creator to attack it and the beast was knocked off. The manakete looked at him. Byleth stared back at it. "Why are you helping me?" The manakete asked angrily. Byleth immediately recognized the voice.

It was indeed Linhardt.

Linhardt roared again and he flew as a beast was almost charging at Byleth. Byleth gasped and used the Sword of the Creator as the manakete helped him. Once the beasts was defeated, Byleth looked at the manakete again. The manakete looked at him. "That's enough, Linhardt." Byleth said, hoping that it would calm him. The manakete continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, he got his wings ready and he flew away. Byleth stared as Linhardt flew along with the gentle steady wind into the sky.


	2. Post Time Skip

It has been 5 years.

5 years since that day.

Linhardt hasn't returned to the monastery ever since he became a manakete. Edelgard does feel remorse for locking him up. So did everybody else as they were hesitant to support her decision. Byleth felt remorse the most though. Byleth had decided to side with Edelgard because for two reasons.

  1. He supported her and wants to help her.

But most of all...

2\. He wants to look for Linhardt.

Rhea was telling him not to worry about it and that knights will look for Linhardt.

To him, Byleth worried about it a lot.

He should have freed him when he told Linhardt he loved him. If he did, none of this would have ever happened. Byleth started his lectures to the students. Out of all the classmates, Ferdinand was the only one Byleth vented to. Mainly because Ferdinand allowed it.

Many months have passed. So did battles and skirmishes. Now, it was time for the final battle.

Once class was dismissed as people prepared for the final battle, Byleth walked up to Ferdinand. "Can we talk Ferdinand?" Byleth asked and Ferdinand nodded.

* * *

Once Ferdinand and Byleth were alone, Ferdinand spoke up. "Need to vent again?" Ferdinand asked and Byleth nodded. "This is a secret I been hiding. Please, do not tell anyone." Byleth said to Ferdinand and he nodded. "I...I...it's about a crush I have on somebody." Byleth said to Ferdinand after a few moments.

Ferdinand's eyes widened. "A crush on who? Who is the lucky girl?" Ferdinand asked. Byleth took a deep breath. "It's not a girl. It's a boy." Ferdinand was surprised. "Then who is the lucky boy?" Ferdinand asked to a nervous Byleth. Byleth was shaking. Ferdinand placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I love Linhardt. I loved him 5 years ago and I still do." Byleth finally confessed. "But with how he is missing, I feel scared. What if something bad happened to him?"

Ferdinand noticed the fear in the professor's eyes. "Don't worry, professor. I'm sure he is okay." Ferdinand replied. "Remember how you saw Linhardt fight as a manakete?" It was true. Byleth witnessed it all. Suddenly, a roar was heard through the sky. Byleth and Ferdinand ran outside and saw the manakete flying in the sky.

It's Linhardt!

But when Byleth looked closely, he gasped when he saw a deep red spot along with red liquid trickling. Linhardt got injured. It isn't safe for Linhardt to fly while he is injured. Linhardt roared again. "Uh, professor...it's gonna fall on us!" Ferdinand said and they both ran. Linhardt landed on the spot where Ferdinand and Byleth were at. Linhardt roared again as the pain he felt grew stronger.

Byleth ran to Linhardt. "Linhardt!" He exclaimed as he looked at the manakete. Suddenly, he saw a green light and everything went white.

Byleth then saw Linhardt on the ground. Byleth fell on his knees and gently pulled Linhardt's head on his lap. Linhardt looked at Byleth. Ferdinand stared at it and he softly smiled.

Linhardt smiled at Byleth. "Professor..." His eyes closed. Byleth stared at him and he ruffled his green hair gently.

"That's enough, Linhardt...that's enough..."


End file.
